


When the times change what will you do?

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bows, Dragons, Evil enchantress, F/M, Good Peter, Horses, I hate it when horses die, No horse violence, No one is really a bad guy tho, Peter figures shit out, Peter is stressed, Responsible Peter, Sassy Peter, Sorry getting off topic, Swords, Throwing Knives, Violence, War, problematic situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Peter is forced to fix things after an evil enchantress has some fun.Or: Peter has to go on a quest and collect eight artifacts, then and only then will he and his friends be set free. He has to do it before things that can not be undone are done.





	1. Peter finds himself in a strange new world

Purple light crackled in the air, and Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey, Bucky, Steve, Nat, and Clint vanished. Peter stood in shocked silence, gaping at the empty room.

"Oops," the enchantress laughed.

"What did you do!" Peter screamed. Were they all dead? They couldn't be!

"I want to have some entertainment," the woman laughed.

"Where did you put them!?" Peter prepared himself to fight. He had to get them back.

"Nah-ah. No violence now."

Magic crackled through Peter and he found he couldn't move.

"None of your friends are dead. Not yet anyway," The woman laughed, Peter didn't like her laugh, it was earey and wicked, "I just have them tucked away in a different reality. You can get them back."

"How!?" Peter was willing to do anything.

"I will send you there, and you have collect eight things for me," The woman explained, "The things will appear written on your arm. I also have to make things hard on you, so if anyone dies there, they will not come back when you fix everything."

"Why are you doing this?!" Peter cried.

The woman shrugged. 

"I'm bored. Oh, and one other thing, you are the only one who will remember the real world."

Peter nodded.

"Fine I'll do it," Peter agreed. 

A sharp cracking pain exploded through him.

"Good luck," The woman cackled as the world Peter knew vanished before his eyes.

 

 

Peter sat up in the middle of a huge field; tall grass was all around him. He stood up and looked around, and realized that the woman had never said what kind of alternate reality this was. He glanced down at his arm, black letters spilled across his arm. The list.

_The kings crown_

_A dragon's tear_

_The outlaw leader's favorite_ _cutlass_

_An assassin's throwing knife_

_An assassin's arrow_

_Three strands of the queen's hair_

_The general's sword_

_The outlaw leader's best friend's eye patch_

Peter sighed. This was not going to be easy. He hadn't the slightest idea on how to find any of those things. The thudding of hooves behind him made Peter turn around. Eight horses were approaching him at an easy lope. Each horse was well armored. They charged past Peter, and then turned around and came back. Peter debated running, but knew he couldn't out a run a horse. The horses stopped in front of him. Peter looked up and instantly recognized the lead rider.

"Oh hey Rhodey!" Peter blurted before he could stop himself. Confusion crossed the man's face.

"I think you have the wrong person. I am General James. Not whatever you just called me," The man stated angrily. Peter had forgotten that he didn't remember the real world, "You young man better have a good reason for being in this restricted area."

Restricted area?!

"I- um... got lost?" Peter tried.

Rhodey snorted. Peter gulped.  _Guess that excuse isn't going to fly._

"Officer, tie this kid up. He could be a spy for the outlaws. We should take him to the king," Rhodey gestured, and a man hopped off his horse and walked toward Peter. Peter debated fighting, but thought better of it. He would wait until he knew what was going on to make any decisions. The man bound his hands tightly, and pulled him up onto a horse. Once the man situated on the horse in front of him he gave Rhodey a nod and they took off. It took all of Peter's effort to not fall off the horse.

They had been riding for maybe an hour when the spires of a castle began to appear over the rise of a hill. They crested the hill, and the sight of the massive castle took Peter's breath away. It was far bigger than any castle he had ever seen. It looked as though it contained a city with in its walls. They rode toward it's massive gates, and stopped. A river separated the land from the castle. A moat. The castle had a moat. Peter would have done a flip if he hadn't been tied to the back of a horse. This was the literal coolest thing ever! 

The sound of heavy metal clanking came from within the walls, and the draw bridge began lowering. It finally stopped with a heavy thud. The horses started forward, heavy stone gates opened slowly as they made their way across the bridge. Inside the walls was amazing, and not too much unlike New York. The bases of the stone spires formed stone walls along the stone streets. Peter had long forgotten why he was here. This was all so cool. They trotted through the streets. Children ran along next to the horses looking very pleased. The horses came to stop at a secondary gate, probably the gate to the palace where the king was. It opened revealing a white marble building. Peter couldn't get over how beautiful it was. There were well armored guards walking through the courtyard in pairs. Peter looked up and saw men standing guard on the secondary wall, and more men standing guard by the entrance to white marble building. Peter was so busy taking everything in he didn't notice the men dismounting the horses. Peter was yanked off the horse, and out of his stupor.

"Quit gawking, and come on!" The man shoved Peter forward. The guards opened the doors to the building as they approached. Peter was shoved into the building. The interior of the building was even more beautiful than the outside. It had a huge arching sealing with massive pillars. Peter was shoved along toward the throne that had someone sitting in it, and  was shoved to the ground in front of it before he had the chance to see who was sitting in it before he had been thrown to the ground.

"We found him in the restricted area outside the city," Rhodey stated, "He said he got lost, but I don't buy it."

"Dude you seriously do not have to bring me every single person you come across in the restricted zone. Sometimes they are actually just lost. Also if you are worried that they might be spy it makes zero sense for you to bring them to me," Peter recognized the voice immediately. He didn't even have to look up to know that the man sitting on the throne was Tony Stark. 

 


	2. Familiar faces with no recognition

Peter wanted more than anything to jump up and hug the man, but he knew that was a bad idea. Mr. Stark wouldn't recognize him.

The king looked disapproving down his nose at Peter.

“So kid were you lost? Or are you an outlaw looking to assassinate me?” Mr. Stark asked.

“No! I would never try to assassinate you!” Peter was a little offended by the question even though he knew Tony didn't know him, “I was lost, I swear!”

Mr. Stark seemed satisfied by this, because he gave Rhodey a look. Peter recognized that look. He wondered if the two the men were still best friends. He also wondered how much everyone’s personalities had been altered. He hoped they were still the same people he knew, only with different memories. 

“You shouldn't be so trusting,” Rhodey grumbled obviously not satisfied with Peter’s answer.

“The kid is what 14? Even Rogers wouldn't go as far as to send a kid to assassinate me.”

_ What the fuck? Rogers? Sending assassins???  _ Peter prayed it wasn't Steve. He did not want to have to stop everyone from killing each other while trying to find each of the things written on his arm. 

“I wouldn't put anything past him, not after…” Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow and Rhodey trailed off.

_ After what? What happened?  Why did Steve want Tony dead???  _

Peter wished that stupid enchantress had given him knowledge of this new world he was stuck in.

“Rogers is not going to send a kid to kill me,” Mr. Stark insisted, “plus knowing him, he probably wants to a sword through my heart himself.”

Mr. Stark sounded bitter (which if Steve wanted him dead he probably had every right to be bitter.)

“You don't know that!” Rhodey rose his voice a little.

“Rhodes drop it! Let the kid go,” Tony rose his voice back. That answered that question. They must be friends, or close to it, if Rhodey felt comfortable challenging the king like that. 

“Tony you are making a mistake,” Rhodey growled. Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and ignored Rhodey.

“Kid, how far away from the city do live?”

Rhodey raised his eyebrows in alarm.

“No! Nuh-uh! Do not even think about it!” Rhodey blurted.

“Zip it Rhodes. I am not kicking this kid out of the city after dark. Its to dangerous,” Tony barked angrily, and Rhodey fell silent, but still glared at Peter.

“Faraway sir… your majesty,” Peter had no clue how he should address Mr. Stark. To his surprise the man laughed.

“Sorry. I found that amusing,” Tony chuckled, “you can spend the night in the city, and then leave tomorrow.” 

“Thank you so much your majesty,” Peter felt really weird calling Mr. Stark that. It felt wrong.

“Drop the your majesty shit. Its annoying. Sir is fine,” Tony called as Peter was lead out of the building. Rhodey grabbed him by the collar right after door had closed. 

“You even think about starting anything and i will kill you,” Rhodey hissed in his ear. Peter believed him.

 

A foot nudged Peter and he sat up in surprise.

“You good kid?"

"Nat!" Peter exclaimed and jumped and hugged her before he remembered she did not know who he was.

"Okay, calm down kid. I'm not sure how you know my name, or why you are hugging me, but I am glad you're okay," Nat sounded amused. Peter pulled away from her, and the memories from the previous night came back. He hadn't been able to find anywhere to stay, so he had curled up in the most comfortable corner he could find, and gone to sleep.

"Sorry," Peter stamered and back away from her a little bit.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you aren't dead. You looked pretty not good," Nat smiled, "Do you have somewhere to go?"

Peter shook his head.

"Well that's not okay," She replied and frowned, "You can come and hang out with me and my best friend if you want."

_ Clint. She must be talking about Clint. _

"Sure," Peter shrugged. He was glad to have a familiar face that was willing to let him stick with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns


End file.
